Vehicle side door latches incorporate one or more electromechanical actuators to accomplish electromechanical functions such as power lock/unlock, power child security, power release or double locking, etc. The extreme environments a side door latch is exposed can inhibit the performance and durability of such electromechanical actuators. In particular, one of the environmental conditions a side door latch may be exposed to is dust having a small particulate size or fine road dust. The intrusion of this dust into the latch assembly can have a pronounced effect on the performance and longevity of the electromechanical actuators. The dust coupled with the grease used in the latch assembly can potentially create excessive friction between the components of the latch assembly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a latch assembly and/or latch housing or actuator housing that inhibits the intrusion of dust and other particulates into the latch assembly or actuator assembly.